Death Minigames
Were you looking for Minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 or Five Nights at Freddy's 4? FNaF2 = The Death Minigames are random, rare events that may occur when the player is killed by any of the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The player is taken to a minigame that is very reminiscent of an Atari 2600 game involving various tasks, in which the player controls a certain animatronic. Regardless of whether the player fails or succeeds, it will result in another jumpscare in all but one of the minigames. These games are notorious for showing children that are either dead or in the midst of being murdered by Purple Guy. They seem to give some more insight into what happened with the missing children and may explain the motive behind why the animatronics attack the player. Not much else is known about the characters in the Death Minigames, leaving their lore to much speculation. SAVETHEM The player controls Freddy Fazbear by using the W, A, S, D (movement), up, down, left, and right keys (facing different directions), and will have to follow The Puppet. Once arriving at a certain room with The Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow The Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random. However, this sometimes results in an abrupt end to the minigame following the red static then taking the player back to the title screen. Touching any of the dead bodies strewn about the map will result in the same thing. While the player is walking, letters can be clearly heard called out at regular intervals, spelling out "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M." There are several variations of this minigame in which the player starts out in different rooms, those being Party Room 3, The Office, and Parts/Service. These are the same rooms that Freddy can be seen in while traversing the pizzeria. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica are seen on stage in a room near the top of the layout. Mangle can be found in a room near the bottom of the layout; touching it will cause the game to end in red static. Similarly to Freddy, Toy Freddy is missing his bow tie and top hat. Toy Bonnie also seems to be more of a light purple color, like Bonnie's, as opposed to light blue. Very rarely during this minigame, Purple Guy will appear at the end of the room the player has entered. The Purple Guy will follow Freddy, until coming into contact with him. Blue static instead of red will then cover the screen, flashing the words "You can't" at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. The game will then shut down. Purple Guy can appear in various places, including one of the party rooms, the room before the main stage, or the main hall. Trying to run away from the Purple Guy is useless as the player is pushed away from the entrance to another room. This is the only minigame that does not feature a jumpscare. Give Gifts, Give Life The player will play as The Puppet. Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching four small figures that resemble dead children. Once the gifts are all given out and the player returns to the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must approach each of them again, resulting in the four original animatronics' masks appearing on the heads of the children, possibly implying they are being stuffed in an animatronic suit. All throughout this sequence, multiple letters are called out, spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." Completing the minigame will trigger Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Upon close inspection, a fifth body is located in the middle of the room a single frame before Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Unlike in the other minigames, this one has a score - 100 points are awarded for each gift given. In the end, there will be a total of 800 points. However, during the Golden Freddy jumpscare, it will change to a random number. Some recorded numbers include: "3225," "5229," "9225," "6762," "5879," "2894," "4387," "3924," "4316," and "7226." Take Cake to the Children Playing as Freddy, the player has to take a cake to six kids (two in the mobile version). Walking to each child makes them turn green, and neglecting them by leaving them alone for too long causes them to turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside, and Purple Guy gets out, who then proceeds to kill the crying child (who appears to stop crying momentarily, and then cry even harder while this is happening). The crying child will then turn gray when dead. All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M," and the player begins to move slower and slower. If the player can make all the children green at the same time, the player will be unable to move and will be forced to watch the children turn red. When the minigame ends, The Puppet's jumpscare is triggered, ending the minigame. Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame Playing as Foxy, the player walks out of what appears to be the curtained Pirate Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. All five children appear to be happy, with the bottom one offset, so it looks sad due to the black bars. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. On the third cycle, Purple Guy can be seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem dead. The minigame then ends with Foxy's jumpscare. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of minigames in the series. *Several images similar to the crying child in "Take Cake to the Children" appear as a hallucination in the East Hall in the first game. *Scott Cawthon may have implemented the Death Minigames to represent some other pixel-art games he developed, such as There is no Pause Button!, Fighter Mage Bard and The 8-Bit RPG creator. These minigames mostly share a similar style to Fighter Mage Bard, overall. **Additionally, the usage of Atari 2600 style graphics could be a nod to Nolan Bushnell, who founded both the Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre restaurant chain and Atari, Inc. *This is the first time in the series where blood is seen, appearing around the restaurant in the "SAVETHEM" minigame (most blood puddles are seen near the children's corpses). The only other times blood is seen are in the third game during Purple Guy's death in the Night 5 minigame, the Game Over screen from the fourth game, and in Sister Location when Eggs Benedict is hit by the scooper in the Scooping Room. **If the latter two situations are excluded (as they are in first-person perspective), then there have been only two occasions in the series where blood has been seen, which occur during minigames, and by extension, there hasn't been a physical appearance of blood. *The "Give Gifts, Give Life" is the only minigame not to feature Purple Guy. *The "Foxy Go! Go! Go!" minigame is the only Death Minigame in which letters are not called out in the background. *Balloon Boy is the only animatronic who does not appear in any of the Death Minigames. *In the mobile version of the game, Death Minigames are much more simplistic: in "Take Cake To The Children", not only are there only two children, but the restaurant appears even smaller, and the player can only move left and right. In the Foxy minigame, there are only three kids, with the bottom one still looking sad due to the black bars. The letters that are called out are no longer present, the characters are now controlled by dragging them (with the exception of the "SAVETHEM" minigame, where a control panel must be used in order to control Freddy), and the jumpscares are choppier, as with the rest in the game. Additionally, the "HUD" is usually absent. These changes appear to be due to limitations. **Interestingly, despite this, Foxy's jumpscare in his minigame actually appears to be uncut, similar to the jumpscares in the PC version, as opposed to every other jumpscare in the game, which look choppier and contain less frames due to limitations. **Due to the jumpscares looking more simplistic, it is extremely difficult and almost impossible to spot the fifth corpse shown one frame before Golden Freddy appears. *Some speculate that in the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame, the fifth sprite shown one frame before the Golden Freddy jumpscare represents the fifth child that was killed. Due to Golden Freddy's presence in the jumpscare despite not being mentioned in the actual minigame, many believe the fifth child possessed and was stuffed into Golden Freddy. |-|FNaF: SL = The Death Minigames mechanic returns in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. However, unlike Five Nights at Freddy's 2, there is only one, but important minigame featuring Circus Baby. The goal of the game is to give all children present on the map various cupcakes to make them happy. Gameplay The way to access the minigame is very reminiscent to how the Death Minigames worked in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Randomly, after dying, the player will be sent to an 8-bit minigame. The minigame can also be accessed in the Extra menu by clicking at Baby's minigame sprite, which is unlocked after obtaining the first star in the main menu. The player must collect the cupcakes and give them to all the children. The player is timed while doing this and must reach the goal at the end in order to succeed. Falling into a pit or running out of time will cause Baby to dissipate, resulting in failure. Trivia *This is the first time since the second game where minigames behave in this mechanic. *Prior to the DLC that contained the Custom Night, this was the only game in the series with only one minigame, and it still remains as the only game in the series with one playable minigame. *Unlike most of the Death Minigames from the second game, this minigame doesn't feature jumpscares. **However, this is possibly debunked by the completion of the minigame when Baby attacks the girl, screaming. ***If this is true, then this would be the first time in the series to feature a jumpscare that is original to a minigame. *This is the first time in the series where a star is not awarded by completing a night. *The style of the minigame, along with the falling into a pit or running-out-of-time mechanic, may be a nod to the Super Mario Bros series. **This is further supported by the name of the mingame's song, Turtle Crusher, referring to the Koopa Troopa. *The chances of finding the minigame after a Game Over appear to be noticeably higher than the chances of finding a Death Minigame from the second game. This is most likely due to the fact that there is only one minigame, as opposed to the four random minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. More information coming soon |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Community image 1415684699.jpg|SAVETHEM gameplay. Controls on Android.png|SAVETHEM as seen on mobile. Take Cake to the Children on Android.png|Take Cake to the Children as seen on mobile. Give Gifts, Give Life on Android.png|Give Gifts, Give Life as seen on mobile. Foxy Minigame on Android.png|The unnamed Foxy minigame as seen on mobile. Foxy Minigame on Android (2).png|The unnamed Foxy minigame as seen on mobile (second part). death-minigame-map.gif|A full map of the SAVETHEM minigame. fifth body.png|The 5th child's corpse shown before Golden Freddy appears. Death Minigame ipad.jpeg|Giving Gifts. TakeCake.png Brightened Death-minigame-map-brightened-saturated.png|The SAVETHEM minigame map, brightened and saturated for clarity. Sprites S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the right (click to animate). FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the left (click to animate). FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking upwards (click to animate). FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica as she appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica on stage in the SAVETHEM minigame. Mangle Sprite (FNaF2).gif|Mangle's sprite in the SAVETHEM minigame (click to animate). GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame, this time with white pupils. ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet as it appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. purple man.png|The Purple Guy that rarely appears during the SAVETHEM minigame. SaveThemEndo.png|One of the dead children from the SAVETHEM minigame. BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png|An opened gift box in the SAVETHEM minigame meant to symbolize Prize Corner. Touching this ends the minigame. Foxy Minigame FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy walking to the left in the Foxy minigame. FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy walking to the right in the Foxy minigame. Hooray.png|A cheering child from the Foxy minigame. FoxyMinigameDeadKid.png|A dead child from the Foxy minigame. Purple Guy GoGoGo.png|Purple Guy as seen in the Foxy minigames. ConfettiBurst.gif|Confetti burst from the Foxy minigame. Give Gifts, Give Life GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet as it appears in the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. GiveThemLifeEndo.png|One of the dead children from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. Take Cake to the Children CakeChildCryingDying.gif|Crying Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Sad Child.png|The Crying Child from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Minigame Body.png|Dead crying child from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. CakeChildSprite.gif|Happy child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif|Annoyed Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif|Angry Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Purple Car.png|Purple Guy's car in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Purple_Person.png|Purple Guy as seen in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Following Who?|S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M - Office Variation. FNAF2 You Can't...|S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M variant where the Purple Guy attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game The Chase?|S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M - Parts/Service Variation. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Give Gifts, Give Life|Give Gifts, Give Life. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take Cake to the Children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy Minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Baby Death Minigame MiniDyingBaby.gif|Baby disintegrating as seen in the minigame. Baby_Attack_Big.gif|Baby's stomach opening up and releasing a claw. Ice Cream Girl.gif|The girl that Baby attracts with the ice cream. Grass Block.png|A grass block. Grass Platform.png|A longer grass block, used for the ground. Cloud.png|A cloud. Flower1.png|A flower. Flower2.png|Same flower, but waving to the left. Flower3.png|Same flower, but with a different stationary position. Flower4.png|Same flower, but waving to the right. Regular.gif|The children that need to be fed cupcakes in the minigame. Give me more!.gif|The children after being fed a blue or a green cupcake. Happy!.gif|The children after being fully fed. Goalpost.png|The goal. Win.gif|The texture of the goalpost when Baby touches it. |-|Audio= Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Phrases H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M S-A-V-E-H-I-M S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M Individual Letters "A'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "'E" from the "SAVETHEM," "SAVEHIM," and "HELPTHEM" minigames "H'" from the "SAVETHEM," "SAVEHIM," and "HELPTHEM" minigames "'I" from the "SAVEHIM" minigame "L'" from the "HELPTHEM" minigame "'M" from the "SAVETHEM," "SAVEHIM," and "HELPTHEM" minigames "P'" from the "HELPTHEM" minigames "'S" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames "T'" from the "SAVETHEM" and "HELPTHEM" minigames "'V" from the "SAVETHEM" and "SAVEHIM" minigames Various Minigame Sounds Warning: Some Noises are Sudden and Loud! Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Music The music that plays during the mini-game. The same music, but with a lower speed and pitch, that plays after obtaining the ice cream. Various Minigame Sounds Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Game Mechanics Category:Plot